


The History Lesson

by Will___Campbell



Series: I used to think history was boring. [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will___Campbell/pseuds/Will___Campbell
Summary: A teenaged gir Kaylyn finds her seemingly uneventful life interrupted by The Doctor on the search for something..





	The History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am trying to improve my writing skills and any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.
> 
> (In my universe Clara Oswald is a one off character and never travels with the doctor, therefore leaving him to actually use "the moment" in the 50th anniversary) (The Capaldi era never begins and Eleven regenerates into my rendition of the doctor)

Kaylyn sat and stared at the clock. Its monotonous ticking sound repeatedly bringing her attention back to it. She must have checked the time 20 times in the last two minutes, her last lesson before the Christmas Holidays seemed to be taking longer than usual.

"Come on only ten minutes of this damn documentary left" she thought to herself, her patience wearing thinner and thinner each time her history teacher paused the video on the American Revolution.

"I don't know why he feels the need to explain everything to us". These words snapped her out of her trance. They had come from the boy who sat next to her, when she turned to look at him and saw a peculiar drawing sticking out of the side of his folder.

“Can I have a look at that?” she asked politely whilst pointing at the sheet of paper.

“Yeah” he responded, handing her the sketch along with a quizzical look. He was soon met back with the same look from her. 

“A blue box?” she spoke aloud, “What is it?” this question now directed at her partner.  
“Yeah they used to be used by police in the 50s and 60s but-” He was cut off mid-sentence by the school bell. Not wanting to waste any time she hastily apologised to her classmate and left school.

*

As she walked home she began to realise just how boring her life was. Every day she would have the same routine of walking through back lanes of streets, each one looking alike, adorned in a pale and dusty brick. However, today she would take a different route; she would go through the old council estate that sat in between her house and school. 

Normally she preferred a different path due to the dangerous people who resided in the hundreds of apartments provided by the government. But today, today she had a feeling of bravery as well as one of boredom, and these emotions never mix well together.

*

She found herself at a crossroads between a long column of houses and a back lane that stretched out across the street horizontally. She was about to cross to get to the other side of the street when she heard a peculiar noise coming from the lane. *VWORP*VWORP*VWORP*. It sounded like a futuristic groan emanating for miles.

A police box. Not to dissimilar to the one that the boy in history had drawn, but what was it doing here? She slowly began to move towards the door. Each side having a six-panel glass window near the top. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, she closed her eyes and she stretched her fingers out towards the door. Closer. Closer.

“Hello,” spoke a chirpy voice “you wouldn’t have seen a cyberman or two walking around here would you?”  
Kaylyn opened her eyes to see a man standiing in the doorway of the box looking back at her. He had a messy mop of brown hair, his parting resembling the ones that boys at school had. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and wore a tweed jacket along with a dress shirt, suspenders and black tight fitting pants that ended above his ankle. Black boots were accompanied by a bow tie “Why are you wearing a bow tie?” the question asked with a judgemental glare.

“Because bow ties are cool” he responded, giving her an equal, yet sarcastic, glare back.

She suddenly remembered why she had moved to the mysterious box, a multitude of questions running through her head. ”Can I ask a couple of questions?

“You’ve already asked one,” a smirk spreading across his young face.

“HA! Very funny you should do stand up. But anyways what’s a cyberman and how did your weird police box thing end up in a back lane?” These questions only asking half of the things that she wanted to know.

“First of all the Tardis is not weird, but to answer your questions: The Tardis, or police box as you called it, is a time machine and secondly a cyberman looks like a big shiny metal suit that will say stuff like ‘you shall be upgraded’.”  
At first she thought he must have been pulling her leg, but when she turned her head to look down the other side of the lane she saw something shiny. Poking him “Like that one?”  
He turned to look where she was looking “Oh no!”  
“Doctor, we have found you and you will be deleted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
